Overgrow Arc
by solarbear
Summary: After their Dressrosa adventure the Straw Hats continue on their journey and reach the next Island Overgrow. Little do they know that the island is the base of one of the most deadliest bounty hunter groups in the New World.
1. The Storm

**Hello there everyone my name is solarbear. This story is about a arc I created. It's set place after Dressrosa arc.**

**A little warning is that I haven't reached the Dressrosa arc in the manga, but I am about to really soon. So please forgive me if some of my information isn't accurate. **

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

The Straw Hats were quietly sailing to their next island. They had gotten back on track to sailing after their Dressrosa adventure. The weather was just some gentle winds so Nami estimated they would reach the island in the next couple days if this weather continued. To pass time the Straw Hats did their normal activities.

Luffy was currently fishing with Chopper and Usopp. They were trying to get some food because Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ate most of it last night. Luffy's stomach growled.

"Sanji I'm hungry, can you make me some food?" Luffy asked.

"No Luffy," Sanji said as he gave Nami some tea, "This is your punishment. You can't have any food until you catch something. Besides we have to ration the food and that means we have to make sure you don't eat it."

"Nami how much longer till we reach the next island." Luffy asked.

"Luffy I told you last time It'll be a couple days until we reach the next island." Nami said annoyed.

Luffy's stomach growled again. An hour passed and the weather started to change a little. Nami felt it and got off her chair. She stood there feeling the wind, it was getting stronger. She looked up at the sky and saw a couple clouds forming.

"Nami is something wrong." Robin asked.

"No Robin everything's fine." Nami said sitting back down.

'If my hunch is correct there should be a storm coming in the next half hour or less.' Nami thought. She decided to ignore it until there were signs it was a stronger storm.

A couple minutes later Luffy's fishing pole started to move a little. "I caught something!" he yelled.

"Great job, Luffy. Now reel it in so we can heat that fish for dinner." Usopp said.

"I'm trying, but it's struggling to much." Luffy said and Usopp and Chopper started helping him reel the fish in.

"Hey can't you nimrods reel in one simple fish?" Sanji said and start helping the three idiots reel in the fish.

The fish was struggling to get free. It started ramming the ship. The others were trying to stay balanced. Soon the ship's left side was dangerously close to the ocean and some water was starting to come.

"Hey you better reel that thing in now or Sunny will be toppled into the water!" Franky yelled

"What's wrong crap cook, not strong enough to reel in a fish. Let someone with real strength do this." Zoro said and started helping them reel their dinner in.

They were able to get the fish out of the water, but it turned out it was a giant Sea King. The Sea King gave the pirate crew a angry glare before going back into the water. It started swimming to another direction and dragged the ship with it.

"Hey what's that crazy Sea King doing?" Sanji asked.

"It's moving us off course. By the time it's stopped we'll already be too far off course." Nami said.

"Luffy you have to let go of the fishing pole!" Usopp screamed.

Luffy let go of the pole and the crew saw the Sea King swim away. "Aw, I wanted to eat it!" Luffy said.

As Luffy was crying over their lost dinner Nami felt the find change again. It was becoming stronger by the second. Nami raised her head and saw the clouds has covered the sun and were black. Nami's eyes widened a powerful storm was about to happen.

"Everyone get ready a dangerous storm is about to start!" Nami yelled as rain started to pour down. The wind was a lot stronger than before and the waves were starting to rise. Soon everyone was trying to find a way to sail out of the storm. Usopp hit the mast due to the ever growing winds. Franky was having a hard time steering the ship due to the waves.

Nami could tell the wind was only going to get stronger and with the massive waves the Sunny would be buried deep under water. There was no way out of this. Nami then felt the wind blowing in the direction of the next island. An idea just popped into her head.

"Franky," Nami yelled, "When I say now use a Coup de Burst!"

"Nami are you crazy. Using a Coup de Burst in this wind could destroy the Sunny."

"Just do it!"

Nami waited a few seconds before saying now. The ship flew for a few seconds before a powerful gust of wind came and made the Sunny go faster. The Straw Hats were all holding something. When the ship finally collided with calmer water the Straw Hats saw that they had reached the next island.

* * *

**And that's it for the first Chapter hope you liked it and sorry if it was bad.**


	2. Entering the island Overgrow

**Hello there everyone. Thanks for reading the first chapter and a big thanks to 'Deadly in Pink' for telling me my mistakes. **

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

The next island was big. It had a couple mountains in the far right side and what appeared to be a village on the far left side were there isn't that many trees. They could see a few fresh water streams connected to the ocean. But the most impressive thing in the island was all the plants and trees. They were gigantic and long, full of foliage.

They found a stream big enough for the Sunny to sail threw. When they entered the island they could hardly see the sky due to the large trees. They saw tons of animals frolicking and saw fish swimming in the stream. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were able to catch some of them.

"This place is incredible." Usopp said in awe.

"Your right Usopp-san this place is beautiful." Brook said.

"Hey guys look at that." Chopper said as the ship left the stream and was now in a huge lake.

"So all the streams are connected to this lake." Robin said as she noticed a couple more streams, "It's quite beautiful with all the nature background.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as my sweet Nami-swan and Robin-chwan." Sanji said his eyes turning to hearts.

The ship was soon docked in the left side of the island. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were the first ones to get out of the ship.

"Wow check out all these plants they're so many of them!" Luffy said as he looked at a rather big flower orchid.

"Wow, look at these medical herbs. Some of these are incredibly rare." Chopper said as he started grabbing some of the herbs and putting them in his backpack.

"Hey check out all the cool animals here." Usopp said as he looked at a leopard in the distance.

"This place is quite intriguing. I've never found so many types of plants and fruits in one island before." Robin said as she got off the ship and looked at some of foliage in the island.

"Man this place is so cool! I'm going to explore some more." Luffy said trying to go out for more exploring, but was stopped by Nami.

"Wait, Luffy, you can't just run around a island we know nothing about. For all we know there could be a massive man eating monster here." Nami said.

"Man eating monster." Chopper said in fear.

"I think Nami's right, Luffy. It's better if we have more information about this place before running off." Usopp said.

"You see Luffy we need some more information before running off." Nami said.

"But, Nami, I want to explore." Luffy said.

"Luffy, no means no. You can explore when we find a village and get some answers." Nami said as Luffy groaned.

"Don't worry Luffy I saw a village at the east side of the island. You can come with me and Nami when we head there." Robin said.

Luffy cheered and Nami groaned. The three of them left the ship with Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji. They had reached the village and saw a bunch of small houses and buildings that had vines growing off the walls. There was also some stores that had various things like food, clothes, plant seeds, poisons, swords, guns, est. There was also a lot of flowers and some small trees. And in the right side of the village there was a giant stream with people fishing.

The Straw Hats all went their separate ways. Sanji went to restock the kitchen, Luffy went off to by meat with Sanji, Chopper and Usopp went to go by medical supplies, Franky went to buy some tools, and Nami and Robin were shopping for clothes and trying to get information on the island.

* * *

Sanji looked at all the different types of fruits, vegetables and meat in the store. Luffy was drooling over it and was begging Sanji to by the meat.

"Wow I've never seen such a wide collection of produce and meat in one store before." Sanji said.

"You see in this island we have a large number of exotic fruits and vegetables that are grown right here. And this island holds a large amount of wild life that we can hunt down." said the shop keeper.

"Really I never heard of an island that could grow so many produce, your soil must be very fertile." Sanji said.

"Hey Sanji can we buy this leopard meat it looks very yummy or this bear meat?" Luffy asked as he looked at all the different types of meat.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper looked at all the different types of medical herbs and supplies in the store. Chopper was jumping in excitement at all the medicine in the store and naming all the herbs he saw.

"Can I help you find something sirs?" asked the shop keeper who is an old lady.

"No thank you Mrs., but can you tell me how you got all these rare medical herbs?" Chopper asked.

Well you see this island has very fertile soil that can grown pretty much anything."

"Really, that's so amazing. It must be great to have all these rare medical herbs growing in one island."

"It sure is." The old woman replied.

* * *

Franky left the hardware store he was in with a bag of tools in his giant tools. Franky still had some time to kill so he decided to walk around the village. Half way through his walk Frank stopped by the harbor where he saw people dismantling a pirate ship. He came up to one of the men dismantling the pirate ship.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you dismantling this pirate ship?" Franky asked.

"Oh you must be new to the island, well you see the pirates that own this ship never came back after two week so we decided to dismantle their ship and use the wood to make new homes and shops." the man said.

"Really? Why would pirates abandon their ship like that? Did they get a new one?" Franky asked.

"Well we're not sure. Stuff like this happens a lot lately. A pirate crew comes and after a couple days they all go missing. Their ships were filling up the docks so we decided to dismantle them."

Franky looked at the men who were dismantling the ship. Why would pirate crews just disappear. Something like this was not natural.

* * *

Nami and Robin had finished buying their new set of clothes. They walked up to the shop keeper hoping to get answers about this island.

"Hello sir, my friend and I are part of this crew that just came to the island and we don't know anything about it and we were wondering if you could help us." Nami asked.

"Really what do you want to know?" asked the man.

"Well can you tell us name of the island and anything we should know about this island?" Nami said.

"The name of this island is called Overgrow, It's nick name is the flourishing island. The soil here is very rich so we can grow pretty much any fruit or vegetable you can think of. Because of this we have a lot of wild life." the man said.

"Thanks, now can you tell us how long it takes for the log pose to set?"

"It takes ten days." The shop keeper said. "You two are pirates aren't you?"

"What? No, of course not." Nami said.

"It's okay if you are, but I should warn you to be careful." He said.

"Carful of what." Robin asked.

"You see 3 months ago pirate crews have been disappearing and the only thing left of them are their ship. When we searched for them we found nothing. When we were certain that they were dead we decided to dismantle their ships."

"What exactly are you saying?" Nami asked.

"I'm saying that something or someone are attack pirates and killing them." The shop keeper said.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter. Sorry if it was rushed or if the Straw Hats were out of character.**


	3. The first attack

**Hello there everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

The Straw Hats had returned to their ship in night time and Nami and Robin told them the information they were able to get.

"So something has been capturing pirates. We'll have to be very careful while we're in this island." Nami said.

"Were you able to get any more information on this mysterious creature?" Franky asked.

"There have been some rumors about that. Some people think there's a secret marine base here, others think it's because of the vicious animals in the forest, and many more." Robin said.

Usopp and Chopper were shivering in fear. "Why can't we come to one island that doesn't have some kind of monster or evil dictator. Other pirates don't have to deal with stuff like this!" Usopp said.

Luffy was grinning like a idiot. "Maybe this mysterious creature would like to join the crew." Luffy was then hit very hard by Nami and Usopp.

"Luffy, why would a creature killing pirate crews want to join one!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, Luffy, use that small peak of dust in your head that you call a brain!" Nami said.

As the Straw Hats continued discussing about the creature attacking pirates they didn't notice their pictures were being taken by someone incredibly fast. The incredibly fast man was standing on a branch in one of the taller trees.

The man was wearing dark green pants, he also had on a red shirt with a picture of a black gear, he was also wearing combat boots, his hair was blue and it was short, and his eyes were sea green. He was looking over the photos he had took of each Straw Hat with their wanted posters. He took out a portable Den Den Mushi and called someone.

"What is it." said the voice of a man.

"Sir this it's Zephyr, I took the pictures of the Straw Hats, they match the wanted posters." said the blue haired man.

"Good job. The Straw Hat crew will be our greatest capture. Go back to base we will start hunting them down one by one tomorrow." said the voice of the man.

"Yeah sure." Zephyr said as he hanged up. He looked at the Straw Hat ship. "I can't wait to stain the grass with their blood." He then got off from the branch and left in a flash.

Mourning came and everyone was awake. As each Straw Hat came to the kitchen and ate their breakfast they all looked at Luffy who looked like he was ready to go exploring.

"Oi, Luffy, why are you dressed like that?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to try to find that mysterious monster and make it join our crew." Luffy said as he gave everyone his signature grin. He was then hit on the head.

"Luffy didn't we tell you not to look for that crazy beast!" Nami said.

"I know, but think guys on how cool it would be to have that creature in our crew!" Luffy said.

"Luffy if you brought that thing here it would probably kill us all." Usopp said.

"Yeah Luffy don't go looking for that thing!" Nami said.

"But I'm the captain and I get to decide what get to join my crew and I want that monster to join our crew." Luffy said and quickly ate his breakfast and left the ship to go searching for that wearied creature.

Nami sighed, she looked at Chopper and Usopp. "You two go with him." she said plainly.

"Why do we have to go!" yelled the two.

"Luffy will ether get lost or get into trouble and with all the rumors I have been hearing about this island the last thing we need is trouble." Nami said with a stern face. The two packed up for their little trip and left to go after Luffy.

"Luffy wait up!" yelled the two as they joined their idiot captain.

"I knew you guys would come." Luffy said.

"Well actually were here to keep you out of trouble, but…" Luffy wasn't listening and continued on his way with Chopper.

* * *

A couple miles away from the three men was man sitting on a tree branch. He was wearing brown pants, a blue shirt, and black shoes. His hair was brown and was rather long, he had black eyes, and had a tattoo of a gear on the left side of his cheek. He looked at the three Straw Hats threw a pair of binoculars.

"So that's Straw Hat Luffy, best to take him out first before taking the other Straw Hats." said the brown haired man.

"It be best to attack him with a couple of my creatures then face to face." said the brown haired man as he looked at a tree. The leaves and the branches started to retract back into the tree until they were completely gone. The roots started to come together and formed a tail. The top of the tree grew bigger and bigger and then formed into the shape of a snake head. A mouth stated to form and it started growing eyes that were closed. It opened its eyes and its tail started pulling its tail off the ground. It opened its mouth reviling its teeth and let out a furious cry.

"Good, now I need a couple more." the man said as he looked at a hawk who was sitting on a tree branch. The hawk grew bigger and it's feathers started to fall off. It's flesh was replaced by scales and its wings became finer and turned into that of a bats wings. Its head changed and became longer with a long beak. The hawk turned into a giant pterodactyls.

"Now to deal with Straw Hat." the man was whistling and very soon a werewolf like creature came. It looked like what you would expect from a werewolf, but it's claws were replaced with swords.

"Okay you three capture Straw Hat and the two people with him." the man said as he pointed at the direction of where Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were. The three creatures headed to the direction of the three Straw Hats.

* * *

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were all just wondering around the dense forest of Overgrow.

"Man this forest just keeps going on and on." Usopp said.

"Yeah, it's almost like there's no end to this forest." Chopper said.

Luffy then suddenly stooped walking.

"Luffy is something wrong?" Usopp asked. Suddenly Luffy dodged the sword claws of the werewolf that was ordered by the brown haired man. Usopp and Chopper screamed and almost got eaten by that giant snake and were almost attacked by the pterodactyls.

"Ah, were did these things come from!" Usopp yelled.

"Look there's a dinosaur with them!" Chopper yelled.

"Look at that cool werewolf thing, it has swords for claws!" Luffy shouted in amazement.

"Luffy this is no time to be impressed!" both yelled as they dodged the blades of the werewolf.

Luffy saw the wearied werewolf trying to attack Chopper and used Gomu Gomu no Pistol. He then jumped on the werewolf.

"Hey do you want to join our crew?" Luffy asked his reply was almost getting stabbed in the head.

"Luffy don't ask that thing to join our crew!" Usopp said as he fired a Fire Bird Star at the pterodactyls.

"Man what is with these things. I've never seen anything like them." Usopp said.

"Do you think they may be animals that live in the island, Usopp?" Chopper asked as he punched the giant snake in Kung Fu Point.

"I don't know, but it's not the first time we've seen strange things like this." Usopp said as he looked at the werewolf fighting Luffy. 'But still I've never seen animals that have weapons for body parts.' thought Usopp. Because of this he didn't see the giant snake go past Chopper and bit Usopps leg letting the poison in its fangs get into his body.

Usopp screamed as the fast acting poison went over his body and made him feel as if acid was in his body.

"Usopp!" The two yelled as they went to their friend to see if he was okay. He wasn't and Chopper immediately went to work to help Usopp. Luffy Looked at the snake with anger and used Gomu Gomu no Bazooka on its head.

"Oi, Chopper is Usopp okay?" Luffy asked.

"No Luffy, that snake has a dangerous venom you need to bring it here so I can make a anti venom." Chopper said.

Luffy went to the snake and grabbed it by the tail and brought it to Chopper. Luffy punched the pterodactyls who was trying to attack Usopp. Chopper quickly tried to make some anti venom. He had to dodge a strike from the werewolf.

"Luffy you have to take care of these things!" Chopper yelled.

"Okay!" Luffy said. He used Gomu Gomu no Rifle on the dinosaur. He used Gomu Gomu no Pistol on the werewolf again and then used Gomu Gomu no Muchi on both of them. Chopper finished making the anti venom and gave it to Usopp. Luffy grabbed the snake by the tail again and threw it to the other two creatures and used Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun on them.

"Good job, Luffy. We need to take Usopp back to the ship." Chopper said as he turned to heavy point and carried Usopp back to the ship. Once they were gone the brown haired man returned and looked at his three creatures. The snake was back to tree, the pterodactyls turned back into a hawk that was now dead, and the werewolf was gone, but there were a couple swords left behind.

"Damn, I didn't expect them to be this strong. I'll have to create stronger creatures to deal with them." He said as he grabbed the swords and left.

Luffy and Chopper were able to bring Usopp back to the ship and put him in the sick bay. The others were in the ship and looked at Usopp and started asking questions were the two answered.

"It's best if we give him some rest." Chopper said to the rest of the crew. The others went to their normal activates, but noticed something was wrong.

"Has anyone seen Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, he stayed behind while me and the others went to town to shop some more." Nami said.

The rest of the crew started searching for their missing swordsman.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter and what happened to Zoro. Sorry if it's bad or rushed. Please give me reviews that will help me improve this story.**


	4. Zoro's dangerous fight

**Hello there everyone. This chapter is going to be about what happened to Zoro in the last chapter. In a side note I didn't know there was a character in one piece with the name Zephyr so I will clarify that it isn't the same Zephyr from movie 12, but a different one.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

**A couple hours ago**

Zoro was in the Sunny sleeping, the others went shopping for more supplies so Zoro took this chance to sleep. He was peacefully sleeping, not having a care in the world. He then senses something is trying to stab him with a sword with his Haki and dodges it. Zoro opened his eye and looked at his attacker. It was a 23 year old woman with pink hair as long as Nami's, she had grey eyes, she was wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of a black gear on the back, green pants, black high heels, black fingerless gloves, and had a purse. She pointed her sword at Zoro.

She tried to stab him in the shoulder, but Zoro dodged and started to take out his three swords. She tried to cut him, Zoro had to deflect her blows because she was attacking him in blinding speed and strength. Zoro attacked her with Oni Giri, but she blocked it with her sword. Zoro got a good look of the sword, its left side was silver the right black, on the silver side was a picture of a black crescent moon, the same pictures of the moon were in the black side but they were silver colored.

The woman stopped her attack and looked at Zoro, her sword still pointing to him. "So you are the real Roronoa Zoro." she said, her voice sounded dreamy, a voice any man would fall in love with.

"Who's asking?" Zoro asked.

"Oh no one. Just a woman who wants to defeat you." She said.

"Really." Zoro said.

"Yup, when I heard that the Straw Hats were back I didn't believe it at first, but after hearing what you did in Dressrosa I knew you were really back. Now that you and your crew our here we can finally fight the great and powerful Straw Hat Crew that put the entire world upside down."

"'We', there are more of you?" Zoro asked.

"Nice try Roronoa, but I see what you're doing, that all the information your getting out of me."

"Then I have to just get the information out of force." Zoro said as he use Oni Giri again. The woman dodged and in one swift motion she almost cut Zoro's arm off, but Zoro deflect the attack. She tried to cut Zoro, but he used Observation Haki and was able to dodge them. The Woman was able to stab Zoro in the arm and then tried to cut him, but he stopped the attack. Zoro looked at the stab wound it was rather small, but a lot of blood was coming out.

Zoro went into the offensive and used Tora Gari and the woman was using an attack she could Black Wolf Slash. The two collided and it appeared as if sparks were flying. The two soon stepped backed charging up for another strike. The woman fired a flying blade attack that was aiming for the mast, but Zoro blocked it.

"Hey your fighting me, you have no right to attack my ship." Zoro said.

"Well just in case I lose I can destroy your ship to make sure that when your log pose sets you can't leave the island." she said with a devious smile and fired another flying blade attack. Zoro used Yakkodori to intercepts it.

'I have to get her off the ship, I'm at a disadvantage.' Zoro thought he got off the ship and ran to the forest with the woman following. Zoro stopped once he was a good enough distance away from the ship.

"What a good idea to fight me out in the forest and away from the ship so I don't do any damage, Zoro. But I will still defeat you. Moon Claw!" The woman said. She swiftly swung her sword six times and six flying blade attacks were charging at Zoro. He was able to deflect most of them or dodge them , but one deeply cut his arm and the ones he dodged started to cut the nearby trees and didn't stop until it cut eight trees in half.

The woman chuckled as she saw Zoro's shocked expression. "You surprised. I can create flying blade attack last for hours at a time. They can also cut almost anything in half, but I am surprised that your arm wasn't cut clean off." she said.

Zoro was in a lot of pain because of his arm. That attack cut his arm deeply, it almost cut half of his arm off. Zoro ran up to the woman and used Tatsu Maki. Unfortunately the woman saw this coming and used Black Wolf Slash again, this stopped Zoro's attack. Zoro winced in pain when using the attack.

Zoro was panting heavily. He could tell that his and that woman's strength were the same. Zoro had a devilish smile. He had finally found a challenging opponent. All the other people he had fought so far in the New World were weaklings. Now he had a challenge.

Zoro used Rengoku Oni Giri and it slashed the woman's stomach. She looked at her stomach wound the cut wasn't deep, but blood was gushing out. Zoro then used Daishinkan, the woman was able to stop Zoro from cutting her in half but was cut in her wounded stomach and strangely her leg.

The woman glared at Zoro in anger. "Butterfly Dance Silent Kill" she swung her sword and hundreds of small X shaped flying blade attacks attacked Zoro. Zoro took a defensive stance and took the onslaught. When it finished Zoro was covered in small X shaped bruises. Blood leaked out of the of the wounds and Zoro's vision was getting blurry.

Zoro and the woman looked at each other and were about to attack. Zoro used Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji and the woman took out an attack called Cold Winter Silent Ghost. The two slashed each other six times. Zoro fell on the grass as more blood started to gush out and he paced out. The woman's chest was also cut and blood was leaking out.

She started taking medical supplies out of her purse, she looked at Zoro and started cleaning up his wounds and stopped the bleeding. She picked him up and took him to the mountains.

* * *

**And that's what happened to Zoro. Sorry if I made him too weak, I wanted to give him a challenging opponent. Most of the people Zoro has been fighting lately since he came to the New World are weak so I wanted to give him a stronger opponent. **


	5. Serching for Zoro

**Hello there everyone. We now go back to the other Straw Hats once they found out Zoro was missing.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

The Straw Hats searched the entire ship for their swordsman and found nothing. Not even Chopper's nose could find him.

"Where the hell is Zoro." said Nami in frustration.

"Maybe he went exploring." suggested Chopper.

"Maybe your right Chopper, but this island is enormous he could be anywhere." said Nami.

Just then Brook came running to them, hysterical.

"Everyone please come, I found something." he said.

"What Brook?" asked Robin.

"I found blood stains!" yelled Brook.

"What!" everyone yelled.

Brook took them to the spot where he found the blood stain. It was a rather big stain. And it looked like it had been there for awhile.

"Do you think it's Zoro-sans blood?" asked Brook.

"I'm not sure, but it looks pretty old." said Franky.

"Maybe Zoro was in a fight." suggested Robin.

"You might be right, Robin, but we can't just assume Zoro was in a fight." said Nami as she looked around. "I don't see any signs of a battle."

"Nami could be right, it doesn't look like there was a fight here." said Chopper.

"Then how do you explain the blood." Sanji said as he took a puff from his cigarette. "Zoro's an idiot, but he's not that much of an idiot to hurt himself."

"Sanji's right, I doubt Zoro would ever hurt himself." said Robin.

"Thank you Robin-chan." said Sanji , his eyes turning into hearts.

"If Zoro didn't here, then where did he fight?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe somewhere far so the ship would get hit." suggested Franky.

"Maybe, we should go search." said Nami. "Franky, Brook, Sanji you go search the area for Zoro. Me, Luffy, Robin, and Chopper will stay here to guard the ship and look after Usopp."

They all nodded and did what they were told to do. Brook, Franky, and Sanji left the ship to look for Zoro. Robin, Nami, Luffy, and Chopper stayed to protect the ship and Usopp.

Chopper went to check up on Usopp's condition, Nami and Robin were talking to each other, and Luffy was sitting on the head of the ship.

"So Nami what do you think happened to Zoro?" asked Nami.

"I don't know, but because it's Zoro I think he'll be alright." said Robin.

"You might be right, but do you think it's that creature that's been attacking pirates?" asked Nami.

"You might be right Nami, but we can't just assume that. No one's seen this creature before so we can't assume that it was this creature." said Robin.

Nami sighed. Seeing the logic in Robin's words. She was getting a little worried after what happened to Usopp and now Zoro Nami was afraid that the others might get attacked too.

* * *

The still unconscious Zoro was still being dragged along the forest by the pink hared woman. The woman than stopped when she reached a small open field. She reached a certain spot on the field and gripped a handle that was covered by the thick grass. She turned the handle and opened a secret door that led to a secret chamber. She jumped inside the chamber with Zoro.

She walked thought the halls until she reached a room with cell chambers. She took Zoro's three swords and threw him in the cell. She left and walked down the halls the halls again and went to a room that said Straw Hat Trophy's, she went inside and mounted the three swords on the wall a little below where the swords were mounted on was a plack that said 'Roronoa Zoro'. She left the room and was greeted by the brown harried man.

"So I presume your fight with Zoro was success?" asked the brown haired man.

"Yeah, he's in the prison cell right now. Any luck getting any information from that girl?" asked the pink haired woman.

"No, she's has a very stubborn mind. Also she keeps using Haki so I can't get into her brain." said the brown haired out of irritation.

"Why are you so angry?" asked the pink haired woman.

"I couldn't capture Straw Hat and he destroyed one of my baby's." said the brown haired.

The woman sighed. "Calm down, you can always re-create it." said the woman.

"Yeah, but he was one of my favorites." said the man.

"You say that about all of your creations." said the woman.

The man glared at her.

"What, it's the truth." said the woman.

The man was still glaring at her. "Any luck finding that Devil Fruit?"

"Unfortunately not, I searched that jungle for three days and still nothing. Why is the boss so obsessed with it?"

"He says it's the power he has been searching for."

"Really, hopefully we find it. Because crushing the Straw Hats and getting that fruit will make our victory a lot sweeter." said the woman with a evil smirk.

* * *

Sanji, Brook, and Franky are still trying to find Zoro with little success.

"Where the hell is Marimo." yelled Franky with frustration.

"This is search is starting to became a ghost of a chance, Yohoho." said Brook sadly.

"Brooks right Zoro could be anywhere." said Franky.

"Shut up. We have to find Marimo because the sweet Nami-swan demands it." said Sanji making the Brook and Franky sweet drop.

"Maybe we should split up, we'll have a better chance of finding Zoro." said Franky. Sanji and Brook nodded and started to head in different directions.

Franky was waking threw the forest in search of Zoro, but was then hit by something. He turned his head and saw what appeared to be a deer, but instead of antlers it had rifles.

"What the hell." said Franky.

* * *

Brook was silently searching for Zoro. But before he could walk any further he had to block the fangs from a giant snake that was trying to eat him. He looked at the snake it had a total of 6 heads. Brook's mouth was a gasp.

* * *

Sanji had found swords makes on the trees and was following them. He soon found the battle site Zoro had with the pink haired woman.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Sanji.

He then sensed something thanks to his Haki and was able to dodge the attack from some animal that attacked him. He looked at the creature it had the body and head of a lion, it also had a goat head on its back, and a rising snake head for a tail. It roared at him.

"What the hell is that thing?"

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. So Zoro's trapped and now Brook, Franky, and Sanji have to fight these wearied creatures, will they be able to survive? **


	6. Battling unknown Creatures

**Hello there everyone. We now go back to the other Straw Hats once they found out Zoro was missing.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

Franky looked at the wearied deer with a bit of amazement. 'Why those this deer have guns for antlers?' thought Franky. The deer fired bullets at Franky with its gun-antlers, Franky took the attack and hardly felt anything. Then the deer ran up to Franky and rammed it, the force of the attack send Franky to a tree.

"You're a pretty strong deer you now that." said Franky before firing a Weapons Left at the deer. The animals simply hid behind a tree, when Franky stopped the attack the deer came out from its hiding place and rammed into Franky again. But this time Franky was prepared, he grabbed the deer's rifle-antlers and threw him to a tree.

Franky then proceeded to punch the deer with Strong Right. The deer's eyes widened as it took the hit. When it got hit a lot of dust came, when the dust cleared Franky saw the deer still on its feet albeit really bruised up. The deer opened its mouth and it revealed a cannon it fired the rather large cannon ball, Franky took the attack being a cyborg it didn't hurt that much, but he was still a little scratched.

"You one annoying deer." said Franky as the deer looked at him. 'Maybe it's a cyborg?' thought Franky. No ordinary deer would be able to survive that long. Franky knew it wasn't a weapon that became alive thanks to a Devil Fruit because that can only work for one weapon. So what was this thing.

Franky used Franky Fireball, but the deer dodged it and fired another cannon ball that was aiming for Franky's head. Franky used weapons left and destroyed it, he didn't notice that the deer was charging at him again and it slammed into his chest. Surprisingly it hurt Franky a lot and he cuffed up blood. Then the deer fired another cannon ball on Franky back and he cuffed up some more blood.

Franky was really mad. "Oi, you bastard!" yelled Franky as he used Strong Right on the deer, hitting it and a lot of dust appeared. He then used a Franky Fireball burning the deer. It got up and was about to tackle Franky, but he used Strong Right killing it.

"Take that!" yelled Franky. He then saw the deer's skin and meat slowly disintegrate leaving the skeleton and then the skeleton started to disintegrate leaving nothing, but two rifles and a small cannon.

"What the hell?" said Franky surprised.

* * *

Brook looked at the six headed snake with amazement. He couldn't believe he was actually staring at a hydra, a mycological creature. He took out Soul Solid and blocked at head that was coming straight for him. The creature started to charge it's other heads at Brook. He stopped five of them, but didn't see the sixth head. He then saw the sixth head, mouth open revealing it fangs, the head was a little higher than the others and it charged at Brook ready to eat him. Brook got out of the way before the head could take a bit.

"What is a hydra doing here?" Brook asked to no one in particular.

He ran up to the creature and used Aubade Coup Droit. The attack was able to cut the second head to the right clean off. Brook then panicked.

"What have I done know the hydra will grow back two heads!" yelled Brook who was scared at the thought of the hydra having more heads. He looked at the know five headed snake, the chopped up head didn't grow two more heads. Brook then just sweat dropped.

"Your head didn't grow back. Are you sure you're a hydra?" asked Brook still sweat dropping now with the hydra.

The middle head charged at Brook, but he dodged. He tried to stab the head, but it opened its mouth and only the fang was stabbed. Brook couldn't get the sword out of the fang and the head raised its head and lifted Brook to the air and slammed it's head to the ground. Luckily Brook was able to get his sword out and dodge the attack. In a second Brook was on the hydra's back and the head was decapitated. The other heads roared in anger.

They tried to get Brook off their back and it worked. They were about to eat him, but Brook dodged. He then tried to stab a head, but it moved out of the way. Brook continued to try to stab one of the heads, but they kept dodging. Eventually he was able to stab one them in the eye, but it didn't kill it. Brook then stabbed it again, but this time it killed it.

All that was left was the first head in the right, the second head to the left, and the third head to the left. The three heads attacked Brook at once. He dodge and the first head to the left ended up biting the third head of the lefts neck killing it. The head looked angrily at Brook and was about to eat him, but Brook used Aubade Coup Droit on it cutting the off. The last head was scared, but before it could move a muscle Brook used Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri. The head thought it was safe, but after awhile the head was cut.

"Check mate hydra-san.' said Brook as he saw the body and the fallen heads of the hydra crumple. First the skin and meat and organs were destroyed and then skeleton crumpled to dust. Needless to say Brook was scared and ran away for his life. Yelling "I don't want to turn dust!"

* * *

Sanji looked at the chimera in shock. The three heads looked at Sanji in hunger. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and looked at the mycological creature.

"What are you looking at shitty beast." said Sanji the chimera pounced on him, but Sanji dodged by spitting his cigarette out and it landed on one of the lion heads eye's it winced with the rest of its heads. Sanji dodged the attack and kicked the creature in the stomach. The creature glared at Sanji.

"How did you like that shitty beast." said Sanji. the chimera's snake head charged at Sanji, but he dodged and kicked it away. Sanji was then pounced by the creature, but was cut in the chest by its claw. The claw scratch didn't cut his chest that deeply, but it did hurt a little. He tried to kick the chimera away, but the goat head stopped the attack by using it's horns.

Sanji then kicked the chimera away. Sanji used Neck on the goat head then using the other leg he used Chest. The snake head tried to bit Sanji's neck, but he was able to kick it away, but unfortunately he was bitten in the leg by the lion head. Then Sanji was rammed to a tree by the goat head.

"So the food wants to fight. I never cooked chimera before, but I can try." said Sanji as he ran up to the creature and used Collar on the sneak head. Then he used Troisieme Hachies on the lion head and body. The he used Collar Frit on the goat head slamming the creature the entire creature to a tree. All three heads glared at Sanji and then walked on its hind legs. The now bipedal Chimera ran up to Sanji and scratched him in the stomach.

The snake head then bit him in the shoulder, but Sanji dodged the attack. The goat head rammed Sanji to the ground. Unfortunately for the chimera this gave Sanji the chance to use Extra Hatches, the attacked snapped the goat heads neck killing the head. When the chimera roared in pain Sanji used Anti Manner Kick Course on the snake head crushing it's skull. And then with the lions head Sanji used Santen Decoupage on the neck and it snapped the creature was killed.

"That's what you get shitty cross breed." said Sanji. He looked at the chimera and saw the creature slowly disappear. Sanji looked shock so he didn't notice Zephyr coming towards him in incredible speed.

"Sound Kick!" yelled Zephyr as he kicked Sanji stomach, but after a couple seconds he felt some kind of strong aftershock from the kick. He was slammed into the tree and passed out. Zephyr was about to grab Sanji, but then was attacked from what appeared to be a tongue.

"The kid he's here." hissed Zephyr as he left Sanji and went somewhere else in the forest. As Zephyr left a weird human chameleon hybrid in camouflage came out of a tree. When it landed on the ground it turned to a sixteen year old boy with purple hair, green hair, wearing a red shirt that said king in black letters, he was wearing army pants, and black shoes.

He looked at Sanji as Franky and Brook came and were shocked that he was passed out. Franky grabbed him as Sanji slowly started to regain consciousness. The boy left and returned to his chameleon form.

* * *

**So did you like this chapter I hope you did. Plus I was thinking of making a squeal to this story. I know it's really early, but I wanted to ask you guys this early so I can add some other stuff to the story that would lead up to a squall. Also I'm going to ask you guys if you wanted any changes in the bounties of the Straw Hats or you want me to add a new Straw Hat crew member stuff like that. **


	7. Some questions answered

**Hello there everyone. Last chapter was really good and who was that mysterious chameleon kid? Will any secrets be revealed in this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

Franky, Brook, and Sanji reached the ship. Nami and Robin saw them coming and told Luffy and Chopper. As the three got to the ship their crew mates saw how injured they were and Chopper immediately went to work.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Nami.

"We fought some weird creatures in the woods." said Sanji.

"Really like what happened to Luffy, Usopp, and I?" asked Chopper.

"Sort of, but that's beside the point we couldn't find Zoro." said Franky. The others looked disappointed.

"I was able to find what looked like a battle ground, there was a lot of scratch marks and blood. I think Marimo fought there with someone." said Sanji.

"This is bad do you think Zoro might be captured?" asked Luffy.

"We can't be sure, but for the mean time we should get some rest and hope Usopp recovers then we'll search for Zoro again." said Robin. The others nodded as they went to their rooms to get some rest.

Mourning came and Sanji started to make some food. Usopp went to the kitchen first after fully recovering last night. After telling him about yesterday's events he was more than surprised when he found out Zoro was captured.

"I can't believe Zoro was captured!?" said Usopp.

"I know it's hard to believe that Zoro was defeated." said Chopper.

"Besides that we have to save him. I won't let those bastards kill Zoro!" said Luffy. The other nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zoro woke up and saw he was in a jail cell. He tried to take out one of his swords, but saw his swords weren't with him and that he was wearing hand cuffs.

"So your awake." said a female voice. Zoro turned his head and saw the pink haired woman again.

"It's you!" said Zoro.

"Yeah the same person that defeated you." said the woman smirking.

Zoro was immediately angered. "Oi, were am I and where are my swords?" asked Zoro.

"Isn't it obvious that you're in a jail cell. As for your swords there locked up in a special place." said the woman.

"Why did you attack me?" barked Zoro hoping to get some answers.

"It's nothing personal, it's just business." said the woman.

Zoro growled again. He couldn't believe he lost again. 'What was the point of training for two years if I'm going to lose so easily.' thought Zoro.

"Oh, you look so lonely in that big cell all alone, but don't worry your other crewmates will be coming soon." she said wickedly as she left.

Zoro just stared at the woman in hatred as she left.

* * *

"So what do we do. We can't go to the forest because of all the monsters and wearied animals there." said Franky.

"And there is no telling what else is there. Like that man that kicked Sanji." said Robin.

"So really we can't search for him." stated Usopp.

"Oi, Usopp don't say that we will search for Zoro no matter what!" said Luffy.

"Yeah, but with all the stuff that's happening in that forest we can't go anywhere without being attacked." said Nami.

"I have an idea we should all go together. That way if something attacks us we can all fight together and finish it off really quickly." suggested Chopper.

"That wouldn't work, those things might not look like it, but they're tough. Besides there is no telling what could pop out there. We might even fight a monster who had giant cannon's for fingers." said Sanji scaring Chopper and Usopp.

"Don't say stuff like that Sanji!" yelled the two.

"Anyway we are in a big predicament." said Franky.

"Maybe I could help." said a voice.

* * *

Zoro watched the bars in his cell bored out of his mind. He then heard a door opening and saw the brown haired man carrying a 23 year old woman with long purple hair, blue eyes, wearing a green shirt, red paints, and black high heels. She threw her to the cell next to Zoro. After he left Zoro looked at the woman who was in the cell in the right because the cells were divided by nothing, but bars.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Zoro.

The woman coughed up some blood before she slowly turned to Zoro. "W-who are you?" she asked coughing up more blood.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said.

The woman's eyes widened. "Your part of Straw Hat Luffy's crew, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Zoro said hesitantly.

"By any chance did you meet a boy named Roy?" she asked her voice urgent.

Zoro just looked at the woman as if she was insane.

* * *

"Oi, who's there?" asked Luffy.

"I'm over here." said the voice. The Straw Hats looked at the mast and saw a giant chameleon appear. The creature then turned to the 15 year old boy.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Usopp as he prepared to fire Kuro Kabuto.

"Oi, oi, put your weapons down, I'm a friend." he said.

"How can we believe you?" asked Brook.

"Would it help if I told you I was part of the revolution." said the boy with a smirk. Luffy looked into his eyes for awhile.

"Guys drop your guard he's telling the truth." said Luffy.

The others were a little hesitant, but Robin put her arms down. "Guys Luffy's right this guy is an ally. I remember seeing him a couple times in the revolutionary HQ a couple times." said Robin.

"Good to see you remember me, Nico Robin. Anyway nice to meet you, my name is Roy." said the boy.

"If you are in the revolution then why are you in Overgrow?" asked Sanji.

"I'm here on business with my partner. We were supposed to retrieve a Devil Fruit that I buried in this island, but we were attacked and she was captured." said Roy.

"By who?" asked Chopper.

"By the very people that have attacked you and captured your crew mate. The most deadly bounty hunter group of all the New World, the Gear Crew." said Roy.

* * *

Zephyr returned to the underground base. Waiting for him is the Pink haired woman and the brown haired woman.

"Any luck finding the boy, Zephyr?" asked the pink haired woman.

"No and I was about to capture 'Black Leg', but I saw the boy and went after him, but after he was gone I went back to capture 'Black Leg', but he was gone too." growled Zephyr.

"Calm down Zephyr. We still have plenty of time until the Straw Hats leave. Besides the second we capture them and find that Devil Fruit we will be rolling in Beri." said the brown haired man.

* * *

"The Gear Crew their here?" asked Robin shocked.

"Who's the Gear Crew?" asked Nami.

"Like I said before they are one of the deadliest bounty hunter groups of all the New World. They have been hunting down pirates that come to this island for months now." said Roy.

"Wait are you telling us they were the ones that took Zoro?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah, they usually take down the entire pirate crew in one night, but because you guys are here they're trying to take you out one by one to make it easier."

"What! They take down entire pirate crew's in one night!" screamed Chopper.

"You said something about a Devil Fruit they were after. Which one is it?" asked Robin.

"When me and my partner were trying to get it they captured her. They thought she knew where it was, but they quickly figured out that I knew where it was. They hope to sell that Devil Fruit to the brokers or to the marines or if they can't find anybody that will take it there leader will eat it. The most powerful Logia type fruit in history, the Uran Uran no Mi (Uranium Uranium Fruit)!" said Roy.

* * *

**And the plot thickens. So did you guys like it. This story is really starting to come together into a One Piece arc. We now know the main evil group, the mysterious Devil Fruit, and the who the boy is. But we still don't know who's the leader, the other two bounty hunters, or what those weird creatures in the forest are. So you just have to keep reading to find out.**


	8. More shocking news

**Hello there everyone. We finally figure out a few things out last chapter and now a little more may or may not be revealed. **

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

The rest of the Straw hat crew looked at Roy in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Wait what is the Uran Uran no Mi?" asked Sanji.

"Like I said before the Uran Uran no Mi is considered one of the strongest Logia type Devil Fruit in history. The reason for this is because it turns the user body into uranium and gives them uncontrollable destructive power. The Brokers and world government have been searching for that fruit for a long time. If they get it they could create nuclear weapons and we can't have that. So they'll pay a high price for it. Dragon didn't like this so he asked me to get it from its hiding spot and bring it to him so it can stay safe." said Roy.

"W-what." said Luffy in shock.

"That's why the Gear Crew wanted to capture you guys. Your combined bounties mixed with the money that they can get from selling that fruit can make them very, very rich." said Roy.

"So do you know who's in the Gear Crew?" asked Franky.

"Yes, their leader is Gear Rush, the one who attacked your swords man was Flora a woman who's sword skills almost match that Mihawk's, the one controlling the creatures in the forest was Shade he ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to control living creatures and give life to weapons like Zoan Types. Finally there's Zephyr the one who attacked your cook, he ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to go faster than the speed of sound. I would tell you the name of the Devil Fruit, but I don't know the names."

"You were hiding from a bunch of bounty hunters for weeks and you didn't even bother learning the names of their Devil Fruits!" shouted Usopp.

"Oi, Usopp, this no time to be complaining over useless stuff. So do you know where Zoro is being held." asked Nami.

"Well sort of. There is this big underground base that the villagers of this island made in case of an emergency, it has many secret doors that will lead you to the base, but the doors were sealed by the foliage of this island. I have found entrances, but I can't fight the Gear Crew alone." said Roy.

"So that's why you need our help because your too weak to fight them yourself." said Luffy.

"Well your right Straw Hats I am weak. My specialty is theft, assignation, spying, sneak attacks, and est. I'm not much of a fighter that's why I can't charge in there by myself." said Roy.

Luffy closed his eyes as if in deep thinking when he opened them he had a huge grin. "Okay we'll help you." said Luffy.

"Thank you Straw Hat." said Roy.

"Oi, Luffy, don't you know what you're saying, you just agreed to go the base of powerful bounty hunters!" shouted Usopp.

"But Usopp how will we rescue Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"Zoro can free himself!"

"I agree with Usopp on this one, let the bastard die." said Sanji.

"Oi, are you two the devil?" asked Chopper.

* * *

Zoro just looked at the purple haired woman as she coughed up some more blood. Once she finished, she looked at Zoro with a smile.

"Sorry about that. Those idiots decided to give me a little more pain today." she said.

"Oi, what the hell was that! You were coughing up blood and you act as if it's nothing!" stated Zoro.

"That's because it is nothing. They won't kill me yet because they need me as bait for Roy. Which leads me to my first question, have you met a boy named Roy?"

"No. And who are 'they' are you talking about that woman who beat me!"

"You haven't met Roy. Damn. That kid is probably still hiding, but I bet he'll show himself in due time" she said. The she looked at Zoro. "Any way nice to meet you my name is Lily."

Zoro just looked at Lily as if she was crazy. "I don't care who you are! I just want to know who that woman is!"

"Her name is Flora, she's part of the Gear Gang. A group of deadly bounty hunters." said Lily.

"And there after my crew?"

"Seems so. So I just suggest just sitting back and waiting until someone comes to save us."

"What! I need to get out of here so I can kick that woman's ass!"

"Oh calm down. I'm sure that your crew is going to come and rescue us with Roy, that kid always has a plan."

"Oi, I'm not going to wait here for some damn kid!" shouted Zoro as he tried to break the cage while Lily just sighed.

"Great I'm stuck with one of the idiots." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"So Straw Hat do you understand what you're getting yourself into?" asked Roy.

"Yep. I'm excited to fight this Gear Rush guy. He sounds strong!" said Luffy excitedly.

"Well it's good to know you guys are ready for what comes ahead." Roy said as he turned to his hybrid chameleon form. "Anyway I should take my leave."

"What? You're not staying?" asked Franky.

"I can't stay here you know. They'll find me soon enough and take me and I have to make sure that doesn't happen. So I'll have to leave. See later Straw Hat." said Roy as he turned invisible. "Oh by the way if you see a monster with Zoro's swords I think you should kill it. Just a giving you advise."

Roy's words hung in the air and the Straw Hats looked at the spot he once was sitting on in bewilderment.

* * *

Shade was caring Zoro's swords around the base. He went to a empty room. He placed the swords far apart on the ground in a triangular shape.

"These swords should make up for what the Straw hats did to my creatures." said Shade. He then raised his hands and yelled. "Organism Creation!"

The swords started to create a giant skeleton. Then a bunch of organs started to form like a heart, lungs, arteries, and such. Then came the skin, a reptilian like skin started to cover around the organs. The creature opened its yellow eyes. It's face was covered in the shadow's, but you can see Sandai Kitetsu in the middle of the left hand alongside the very long and sharp claws , Shusui in the middle of the right hand alongside the very long and sharp claws, and Wado Ichimonji was trapped in the tail like some kind of stinger. The beast roared.

Shade smiled. "Thanks for the swords Roronoa Zoro! Batatatatata! Batatatatata!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I have been too busy with school. Any way I hope you like the chapter. Sorry if it was too short or too rushed. **


End file.
